


You have my word

by HetaliaEditsoogahboo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adoption, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Autism Spectrum, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Russia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaliaEditsoogahboo/pseuds/HetaliaEditsoogahboo
Summary: Ivan is a lonely man, he has his little sister Natalya who lives with him but he doesn't see her often due to his work schedule at a law firm. One ordinary night as hes walking home a teenage boy stops him to ask for money. He asks the boy if he would like to get out of the cold and the boy brings along with him his little brother and his cousin. Ivan finds out what happened to them and vows to keep them safe. But can he do so? Can he figure out why the youngest is so strange? What happened to the cousin that made him so afraid?Edit: ABANDONED STORY
Relationships: Belarus/Lithuania (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	You have my word

Ivan was walking the streets of St Petersburg home from work, it was easier to walk rather than driving because of the crowded streets and highways. He shivered abit as snow started falling and the wind picked up, it was ten at night and he hoped his sister had left some leftovers at his doorstep for him. He was sick of eating eggs every night but he didn't have time to learn how to cook. 

He pulled his briefcase close to his body as he saw something move in the alley he walked past. Sure Ivan could hold his own in a hand to hand combat but of a mugger had a knife or gun he was a goner. He stopped dead in his tracts as he heard a voice come from the alley. 

"Sir can you spare some change?" The voice asked desperately. He turned around, startled as the voice didn't sound gruff or demanding, it sounded childlike and nervous. "Who's there?" He snapped. He watched as a short boy, couldn't be older than fifteen stepped into the streetlight. He looked cold and frightened "I'm Toris...do you have any change?" He asked again. 

Ivan quickly took off his scarf and handed it to the shivering boy "I can't give you money, but if you'd like I can let you use my guest room for the night? We can call your parents in the morning" He offered. Toris wrapped the scarf around himself to stop his shivering, at this point he didn't care if this man was going to hurt them, he looked rich in that double breasted suit. "I'll...Will you hurt them?" Toris meekly asked. 

Ivan looked around and saw no one "Who?" He asked. Toris looked back into the alley "Eduard, bring Raivis with you" he said. Quickly two other boys appeared, one on his feet looking about the age of Toris and the other looking a lot younger and crawling, ten or eleven. "Oh dear, yes of course they can come too, I will not hurt you, my house is about a mile from here" Ivan told them, feeling troubled as these children shivered. 

Toris held Eduard's hand "Raivis can you walk with us?" He asked. Raivis looked like he was going to cry "I want to" he tried to stand up but was quickly caught by Eduard. Ivan looked him over, his ankle looked like it was broken with a makeshift stint in place. "I can carry him" Ivan said and walked over to him. 

Raivis sat on the cold dirty concrete crying. Ivan hesitated, he took off his dress coat and put it over Eduard. Then he bent down and carefully scooped up Raivis into his arms. 

Ivan started walking while Toris still looked untrusting and suspicious as he held the scarf tighter around himself. About twenty minutes later the boys were in awe as they reached a very large house, looking two stories high and very wide. "Welcome to my house, yes" Ivan grinned as he saw a potato casserole on the steps. He still had Raivis in his arms so he asked Eduard to get the casserole while he unlocked the front door. 

They were met with a warm house, a large fire burning in the fireplace as a heater blasted "Natalya must've lit it before I came home" he said. Toris grasped Eduards hand tightly "Toris can we go in?" Eduard asked, Toris nodded and walked into the house, taking in the warm feeling. 

Raivis whimpered abit as he was set down on a recliner next to the fireplace and quickly fell asleep. Ivan guessed Toris was the leader of these three, how Eduard asked him if they could go inside the house and how he was the first he saw. "Eduard how about you go put some of the casserole on plates and pop them in the microwave hm?" Ivan pointed twards a long hallway "Kitchen is that way". "Yes sir" Eduard shuffled down the hallway quickly twards the kitchen. 

Ivan sat down on the couch next to the fireplace "Toris sit here, we need to talk" he told the boy. Toris hesitated before sitting on the opposite side of the couch "Yes?" He asked. "Where are your parents and how did Raivis end up with a broken leg? Why are you outside like this?" He asked quietly as to not scare him. 

Toris grabbed a throw blanket from the back of the couch and got up to put it over Raivis. "Moms in jail, dads dead, went to a foster home and they were only in it for the money and hurt us" Toris looked Raivis over and sat back down on the couch. "So we lived with our aunt and Eduard, she beat us bad...when she hurt Raivis's ankle with a bar stool, that's when we ran away" he explained, looking troubled and curled into a ball. 

Ivan felt sympathy for the boys, he to had had a rough life with his older sister having to raise him. But by the way it sounded these children had gone through hell. "Hey Toris its alright, I won't call anyone that you don't want me to, let's go get some dinner and in the morning I can take your little brother to the hospital to fix his ankle" he spoke to the teenager. "Yeah, thank you sir" Toris said and rose from his seat. "Oh enough with calling me Sir, Ivan is fine" and after saying that Ivan lead him to the kitchen where Eduard was already eating casserole at the table. 

He had no idea how he'd explain this to his sister Natalya, she was sixteen and lived with him since Katyusha couldn't care for her with her income as a waitress. But what would happen when she woke up tommorow to find two teens and a child in their home?. He shook his head and decided to wait till tommorow morning at breakfast to tell her and just eat his dinner at the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope I can continue this, please let me know what you all think


End file.
